


Stronger Than You Think | Triple H {Demigod AU}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [188]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi!! For the AU prompt thing, how about a little mix of a few: demigod (where reader is a demigoddess) and dom/sub (HHH as the dom and reader as the sub) with a teeny bit of soulmates thrown in there? Hopefully that's an interesting combination for you! c:❜❜-AnonPairings:  Dom!Triple H x Sub!DemiGod!ReaderFeaturing: Triple H, Y/n (Reader)Summary: hunter finds out y/n his sub is a demigod in a comprising position.WARNINGS: handcuffs, dom/sub, errors I suppose (Grammarly should pick them up), fluff, slight sexual content but no sex.Word Count: 246A/N: Got a Triple H or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Stronger Than You Think | Triple H {Demigod AU}

Hunter pinned your hands above your head with one hand. Bringing his other hand up towards were he held your wrists. His lips locked with yours. Kissing you with so much passion. He slightly loosened his grip on your wrist, as he put the handcuff on one of your wrists, then tugged the hand up towards the bedpost, looping the free handcuff on the bedpost. He then let go, letting your hand dangle on its own, while he puts the other handcuff on your wrist, handcuffing you to the bedpost. Making you moan into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss and trailing kisses down your neck, you pulled on the handcuffs making them break.

Hunter’s eyes widen as he heard them break. Looking at you in shock. You gave him a shy smile.

“I’m a demigod.” You announced.

“A what?” Hunter asked, looking at you dumb fondly.

“My mother was a human and my father was a god, so I’m a demigod.” You explained while Hunter stared at you in shock. Heart beating faster.

“Oh.” He gulped. Making you fiddle with your hands.

“So, are we going to continue?” You asked, giving him a hopeful smile while he looked at you in shock trying to process what you told him, demigods were real and so were gods.

Hunter recovered from his shock, giving you a boyish smirk.

“You can be my goddess.” He smirked, making your heart flutter, while you grew wetter….


End file.
